Shadamy: You Don't Have To Be Alone
by ThornShadow515
Summary: Shadamy story, please review, nothing else to say really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I would just like to say that the last story that 'I' posted, Sonic truth or dare, was not written by me. My brother hacked my account. You should know it wasn't me because I HATE writing in present tense. I nearly always write in past tense. And, if I had been writing that, it was set out the complete opposite of how I would have done it. In fact, I'm even considering deleting my account. I would NOT put Shadowe The Wolf in one of my fics because it would confuse me with the Shadowe and Shadow stuff. So I'm sorry to anyone who read it and believed it was me, and I'm sorry to the 2 people who took the time ****to review** **it. A****nyway, this fic is a Shadamy story. So please R&R.**

Shadow the Hedgehog stood at the top of a hill, gazing up at the stars. It was a perfectly clear night, the full moon shone brightly, and the gleaming stars seemed to wink at Shadow. But despite the beautiful sight before him, a tear escaped from his eyes. He let it roll down his face, then wiped it away. He knew there was no point crying, as no tears would ever let the pain leak out. But he couldn't help it. His heart ached, tonight more than it ever had before. He didn't want to seem weak, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. Dropping to his knees, he looked longingly at the sky, wishing he could join Maria. But he couldn't. He wished he could die, leave the world in peace, and be reunited with his Maria.

Suddenly, footsteps broke the silence, a small crunching sound of boots on the frosty, leaf covered ground. Shadow's head snapped round, his eyes fixed on the intruder.  
"Shadow?" the innocent voice of Amy Rose floated to Shadow's ears. Shadow turned away, not wanting to be seen crying.  
"Yes Rose?" he replied quietly.  
"Shadow, why are you crying? Are you ok?"  
"I'm not crying. I just... have something in my eye." Shadow turned his head again when she tried to look at him. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her touch his arm, and pull it slightly.  
"Shadow come with me. Please?" Amy locked herself in his crimson orbs, and led him down the hill.  
"Rose... where are you taking me?" Shadow asked the pink hedgehog.  
"To my house, I want you to have somewhere to rest. And don't even try telling me that you do have somewhere, because I know you don't." Shadow felt something flutter inside him, but he wasn't sure what it meant. He let himself be taken into Amy's house, and then asked her why she cared.  
"Shadow... I care because you deserve it. You don't have to be alone, you deserve some help. Just so you know, it's ok to need help." Amy told him gently.  
"Rose, I don't need any help." Amy could tell his cocky 'Ultimate Life Form' attitude was coming back.  
"Oh Shaddie, don't be so stubborn. Everyone needs help sometimes. Even if they don't want it, they still need it." Amy stroked his quills.  
"My name ISN'T Shaddie! It's SHADOW! S-H-A-D-O-W!" Shadow tried to be angry, but he was finding it hard not to let a smile creep it's way onto his face, as Amy was still stroking his quills.  
"Shaddie! Don't shout at me in my own house! Don't forget, I could still spread your little secret around, maybe tell... SONIC!"  
"No! F-fine. I'll be... n-n-n-nice." He shuddered at the word.

"Night Shadow!" Amy called to Shadow, who was lying on the sofa.  
"Night Rose." Shadow said quietly. He took one last look around him, then fell asleep.

**Ooooooooooooo what is Shadow's secret? I haven't actually decided yet, so plz give me ideas! Soz it's short, I have my right arm in a splint. :(  
-ShadoweTheWolf :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow opened his eyes, looking around him. For a moment, he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered. He had... cried in front of Amy Rose. He noticed a smell of bacon drifting around, it was coming from the next room. Amy poked her head round the door, smiling at Shadow's scruffy quills. She brought in a plate of bacon and sausages for Shadow.

"Sorry I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I made that for you. I hope you like it Shaddie."

"Its fine. Other than the fact that my name is NOT Shaddie. Next time you call me that, I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it!" Shadow warned.

"Ok... Shaddiekins!"

"Grrrr... You'll regret that!" Shadow started to chase Amy round the house, he didn't run very fast though, as he still hadn't decided what to do to her. He stopped at the top of the stairs, as he didn't know which way Amy had gone. Well, until he heard a voice from the room on his right, calling him Shaddie. He walked towards the voice, until he felt someone grab him from behind, and pull him to the ground.

"Shaddie! You fell for it! That voice is a tape recording!"

"That's not funny. I knew that." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Aw, Shaddie, you don't have to be so grumpy. You should smile for once! Cone on, Shaddie, smile for me!" Amy moved his face to look at her. "If you won't smile, then I'll make you!" Amy laughed evilly. Shadow knew what was coming next, so he ran down the stairs and hid behind the cupboard. He hated smiling. He thought he looked cheesy and stupid when he smiled or laughed.

"Shaddie?! Where are you?" he heard Amy calling to him.

Amy scanned the living room, but found no traces of any Shadows being there. She looked in the kitchen, and smiled when she saw a small, black quill poking out from behind the cupboard. She didn't say anything though, as she wanted the power of surprise on her side. Reaching out, she grabbed the quill, causing Shadow to jump, and reveal himself. He tried to run again, but Amy was blocking the doorway. She seized his arm, and pushed him onto the sofa. But instead of doing what Shadow thought she would do, she put her arms round him, hugging him. She buried her head in his soft chest fur, and ran her fingers through his quills. He was taken by surprise at first, but then realised he was kind of enjoying it.

"Uhh, sorry. I just wanted to know how soft your fur was." Amy apologized.

"Its ok. But I think I might have to leave now. I need to go on a mission."

"But its pouring with rain! You'll get soaked! Then you'll catch a cold or something."

"Rose, I am the ultimate life form. And I don't get sick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Amy heard the door bang shut, and then realised that she had nothing to do without him. She tried to think what she would usually be doing at that moment, but her mind had suddenly gone blank. For some reason, thinking about Shadow made something inside her flash. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, it was completely differnt to every other feeling she had ever felt before, even when she was chasing Sonic. Sonic. She had almost forgotten about him. How? He was her hero, wasn't he? Why was she not thinking about him instead of Shadow?

Suddenly, the door crashing shut at the same time as a roar of thunder tore across the sky, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. Footsteps padded up the stairs, and Amy's door slowly creaked open. Shadow stepped in. He was soaked, and dripping water on the floor.

"Shadow! You're soaked! And you're cold, let me go get something for you!" Amy ran into another room, and came back with a towel, blanket and hot water bottle.

"R-r-rose, I'm f-f-fine." Shadow said, while shivering.

"Shadow! No you're not! If you were fine, then you wouldn't be shivering, would you?"

"I am not shivering! I'm not even cold!" Shadow stubbornly told her.

"Shaddie, just face it, you're sick." Amy gently pulled him to the sofa, and tried to make him sit down. "Shaddie!" she shouted at him. "Shaddie sit down!" but Shadow wouldn't. Stubbornly, he refused to let her sit him down. Eventually, Amy decided that she would have to use force. She held his upper body tightly, and pushed his legs for under him. He tripped, and as a result, landed on the sofa, just as Amy had planned. Smiling at him innocently, she reached out to stroke his chest fur. He jerked away, then blushed and looked in a different direction. Amy smirked. Shadow frowned.

**:) done! That was a long chapter. For me anyway. It was probably really short for you. Sorry about that. Anyway... What do you think ****will happen next?! Please review!**

**Shadow: No, please don't. I know what will happen next, and I don't want anyone ****else to! Its embarrassing!**

**Me: Awwwww, don't ****be silly Shaddie, its cute!**

**Shadow: My name is NOT SHADDI****E! And I'm NOT CUTE!**

**Me: *shuts Shaddie in a cupboard* How cute! And please do R&R! Don't ****listen to him!**

**-ShadoweTheWolf**


End file.
